You're Stupid, But I Love You
by Crazedtroll
Summary: A missing scene from Invincible. This makes a bit more sense if you've seen The Princess Bride.


_**This story is a missing scene from**_ **Invincible. _I felt like they never really addressed this so I did. I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't a deleted scene covering it somewhere, but this is how I saw it. I'm working solo, so all mistakes are my own. I've done my best with the editing, but if I have to choose between finding time to write or edit, the writing always wins. As usual, not my characters and I make no monies from this. Thanks for reading! - Troll_**

Jesse paced the floor, tugging at her fingers as she glanced in where Doctor Henry Allen and Caitlin, still dressed as Killer Frost, were working. Looking up from the medical bed, Caitlin saw the young woman and patted Henry on the arm, saying something softly. The elder Allen nodded and Jesse paused in her pacing to watch Caitlin approach. The doctor smiled gently as she stopped just in front of the young Wells. Wiping away some tears, Jesse took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever the doctor had to say.

"He's going to be okay," Caitlin assured Jesse.

"Then why isn't he awake yet? Black Siren is awake," Jesse argued.

"I know, most of the Earth 2 metas are awake, but they're metas and they weren't at ground zero. Your Dad took the full force of the disruption so his body systems were more severely impaired," Caitlin calmly explained. Henry came out at that moment, a soft smile on his face.

"Jesse," Henry said softly, gently squeezing the girl's left bicep. "He should be waking up soon. He'll need to stay in bed for a day or so while his body returns to normal functions."

"Can I visit him?" Jesse tried to control the fear and worry coursing through her body.

"Of course," Henry replied, his eyes twinkling. "Come on." With a hand at her elbow, he escorted her into the room. "I've already put a chair next to his bed." Seeing her father, Jesse stopped, her brow creasing with worry.

He didn't look alive. The EKG readout on the screen next to the bed was the only reason Jesse was certain that her father's heart was still beating. Caitlin and Henry had cut his clothing away to facilitate treatment. Now he was covered by a white bedsheet and grey blanket, but the lack of a shirt made him look more vulnerable. Taking a deep breath, Jesse unconsciously squared her shoulders before stepping away from Henry Allen and perching on the edge of the chair.

"Do you want me to stay?" Henry asked softly. Mutely shaking her head, Jesse kept her gaze steadied on her father, watching him breath slowly. There was a nasal cannula snaking across his face, under his nose, and there was almost no colour to his skin. "Okay, I'll just be in the other room." Nodding, Jesse still didn't look up as Henry quietly started to leave. Before exiting he turned back to the young woman. "I'd have done the same thing for Barry," he told her confidently.

Lifting her gaze, Jesse locked her eyes on Henry. "Thanks," was her one word response. For a moment it looked like Henry was going to say more, but instead he turned and left. Silence ruled the room for a few minutes as Jesse returned to watching her father. When she saw his eyelids flutter, Jesse leaned in, watching him intently. "Hey," she said softly when she saw blue eyes. There was a pause as her father's eyes closed, opened again and took in the room. "How you feeling?" she could tell from the confused look in his eyes he was still waking.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his mouth, managed a croak, locked his lips together, cleared his throat and tried again. "Strung out," he managed this time.

"Not surprising. All your bodily functions were disrupted by the soundwave." Jesse studied him as she spoke. It was obvious he was in pain, but she didn't think he'd admit it to her.

"Did it work?" He didn't move, Jesse noticed. She let their eyes stay locked and managed a smile and nod.

"Perfectly," she assured him. "Only problem was my headset."

"So much for Beats by Wells," he mused, a half-smile gracing his face. "Not sure I'm meant for the music business anyways." It was a clear attempt at steering the conversation away from his actions.

"You didn't have to do that," Jesse argued, not willing to let him change the subject.

"Yes I did," he instantly countered.

"Dad, I'm younger than you. My body probably would have handled the disruption better," Jesse lectured, taking on a tone her father blamed on her mother.

"Nice to know you think I'm old," he said dryly.

"Dad, you're missing the point," Jesse chidded.

"No, I'm not." Harry managed a weak shake of his had, barely perceptible. "I'm ignoring it, because it's moot. You are my daughter, Jesse. I have the right - no the duty, to protect you when possible. I didn't endanger anyone else." The hand closest to her twitched as though he was trying move it.

"You endangered yourself!" She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice. "You could have died, Daddy." There was a pause as he blinked tiredly before shaking his head.

"You can't stop me from sacrificing myself," he said, his voice growing stronger. "Besides, I wasn't in any real danger and I couldn't just stand there and watch you suffer."

"So it was better for me to watch you endure the pain in my place?" She jutted out her lip, angry but pleased that he was feeling well enough to fight.

"Yes, because I did it happily. I couldn't stand there and watch you suffer from my weapon." They locked eyes and fought a silent battle of wills. Finally, Jesse smiled slowly.

"Daddy, you're stupid," she informed him. His eyes blazed a little, ready to continue the battle, but Jesse just kept speaking. "But I love you." Reaching out, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How are you really feeling?"

"Like Westley aftering being treated by Miracle Max," Harry replied, drawing a full fledged smile from his daughter.

"Hey," Caitlin said from the doorway, bringing the attention her way. "Joe just called. They're doing a dinner and we're all invited."

"We'll pass," Jesse said after a moment.

"No," Harry countered. "You'll go and I will stay here and sleep." Jesse turned her intense gaze on him, but he gave as good as he got. "There is no point in you missing out on the festivities just because I'm too weak to get out of bed yet. Go, give everyone my regards."

After a long moment, Jesse smiled, nodded and replied, "As you wish." Standing, she headed for the door where Caitlin was waiting.

"Bye, bye girls. Have fun storming the castle!" Harry called out. As their giggles reached his ears, he closed his eyes and sighed, eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
